turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Category talk:Copperskins
I don't know about this one. The "Copperskins" aren't a distinct group; rather, they're a composite of enslaved members of distinct groups (at different points we meet a Blackfoot and a Lakota; obviously there are no Powhatans, Seminoles, Iroquois or other East Coasters). They maintained their tribal identities; we know the Blackfoot was a Blackfoot because a fellow enslaved Terranovan made a cutting remark about it. It's just the racism of white slavers that led to the perception of a distinct Copperskin group (and the name itself is quite rude, don't you think?) The closest equivalent I can think of would be if we cross-referenced TL-191 characters and white people as "Ofays." Turtle Fan (talk) 04:24, November 10, 2015 (UTC) :Well its a variation on the old Hollywood "redskins" but I see your point. My intention was to group what we would call Native Americans from the Atlantis timeline. We could call them "Native Terranovans" to parallel the OTL nomenclature. That would eliminate the racist connotations. If there are indications of the OTL tribes like Blackfoot, we could group them into those sub-categories the way we do with the Iroquois. ML4E (talk) 16:59, November 10, 2015 (UTC) ::I think if we cross-reference Atlantis Characters, Native Americans, and Slaves, we'll find we have them all covered. If we must have a distinct category, I believe Terranovans will suffice. I'm almost certain there are no named white characters who are citizens of any of the Terranovan banana republics. There are the Dutch characters from "Avalon," but they identified as Dutch, first last and always. Turtle Fan (talk) 23:29, November 10, 2015 (UTC) ::We have both Audubon and his companion Harris as Terranovans. Piet Kieft, the Dutch colonial governor is double-cated. We could just put all the "copperskins" directly in Native Americans since they are not sub-divided by tribe if you prefer. ML4E (talk) 18:02, November 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Ah, yeah, forgot about Audobon and Harris. We might want to review Kieft and decide whether he really belongs there; as I recall, he was very much a Dutchman. Even if we do remove him, though, there'd still be the other two to contend with. :::Logically, there should be a difference between Native Americans and Native Terranovans. In both timelines, the group's ancestors crossed the Bering Land Bridge, subdivided, and spread out. Some groups made it all the way to the Atlantic. Had they met the ocean much farther west, they would have stopped sooner than they did, and would have been compelled either to compete or to combine with the next wave coming up behind them, the ancestors of the Great Plains tribes. Either way, there should be a distinct ATL forming, with things like, say, the Sioux speaking Algonquin. But if there are such phenomena, HT never set them out. :::Even so, I think a Terranovan/Native American double-cat is best. My concern with Native Terranovans is that it would completely dwarf the Terranovans cat of Audobon, Harris, and perhaps Kieft. I hate to see a subcat overwhelm the parent cat like that. Turtle Fan (talk) 18:19, November 11, 2015 (UTC) ::All right then, I'll more the "Copperskins" to be directly in the "Native Americans" cat. Shortly, anyway. You or TR need to review Kieft since I never read the first two Opening Atlantis novella, just the third on the parallel Seven Years' War. ML4E (talk) 18:37, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Restore? I think this is worth restoring, as copperskins are pretty important to the novels.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 23:09, February 7, 2018 (UTC) :Please see the conversation above--Native Americans, Terranovans and Atlantis Characters have this covered. The only difference between the native peoples of the Americas and the copperskins of the Atlantis series is the word used to as catch-all to describe them. What little HT told us about the native Terranovans suggests they are pretty much identical, and that the same nations exist. :I'd much rather have a line in the category parameters stating that this category also includes the copperskins. TR (talk) 23:41, February 7, 2018 (UTC) ::I don't think HT mentioned any specific copperskin cultures or nations. We have no idea in that area.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 23:50, February 7, 2018 (UTC) :::The first copperskins we meet are some Pattawatomie on a Basque ship in Opening Atlantis. TR (talk) 00:00, February 8, 2018 (UTC)